1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and a connector assembly provided with a connection detecting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connection detecting connector assembly is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,255. This connector assembly is constructed such that a first connector having a lock arm extending along an outer surface of a housing is connectable with a second connector. The lock arm locks the two connectors into each other, and a detector is movably provided between the housing and the lock arm.
The detector is held at a standby position in the process of connecting the connectors, but can move to a detection position when the connectors reach a properly connected state. In this way, whether the connectors are properly connected can be detected based on whether the detector can be moved from the standby position to the detection position.
In the above prior art connector assembly, the two connectors are locked into each other by engaging the outer surface of the lock arm with the second connector, and the detector is held at the standby position by being engaged with the lock arm from the inner side. The lock arm is formed with an opening that penetrates the lock arm from its outer surface to its inner surface. An outer opening edge of the opening functions as a locking means for locking the second connector and an inner opening edge thereof functions as a locking means for locking the detector. However, the through hole in the lock arm reduces the strength of the lock arm on the prior art connector.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to ensure a sufficiently strong lock arm.
The invention relates to a connection detecting connector connectable with a mating connector. The connector comprises a lock arm extending substantially along an outer surface of a housing, and a detector between the housing and the lock arm. The detector is movable between a standby position and a detection position. The detector is held at the standby position by the engagement with the lock arm from inner side in the process of connecting the two connectors, but can move to the detection position when the two connectors are connected properly. A lock projection is formed on an outer surface of the lock arm for locking the two connectors in their connected state by engaging a receiving portion of the mating connector. At least one locking projection is formed on the inner surface of the lock arm for engaging the detector and holding the detector at the standby position.
The lock projection is formed on the outer surface of the lock arm as a locking means for locking the two connectors in their connected states, and the locking projection is formed on the inner surface of the lock arm as a locking means for holding the detector at the standby position. Thus, the projections are formed as the locking means instead of a recess and, accordingly, an opening in the form of a through hole need not be formed in the lock arm. Thus, the lock arm is stronger than one formed with an opening penetrating the lock arm from the outer surface to the inner surface as a locking means.
The detector that has moved to the detection position preferably is prevented from returning to the standby position by the engagement of a resilient locking piece in the detector with the inner surface of the lock arm.
Preferably, a part of the resilient locking piece is exposed to outside at the side of the lock arm and the resilient locking piece can be displaced in a direction to be disengaged from the lock arm by bringing a jig into contact with an exposed surface of the resilient locking piece.
The jig may be brought into contact with the exposed surface of the resilient locking piece to resiliently deform the resilient locking piece for disengaging the resilient locking piece from the lock arm. Part of the resilient locking piece preferably is exposed to outside at the side of the lock arm. Thus, the lock arm need not be formed with a window hole to insert the jig, thereby ensuring a sufficient strength of the lock arm.
The detector may comprise a displacement restricting portion that can be located between the housing and the lock arm with the detector at or near the detection position for restricting displacement of the lock arm in unlocking direction. Thus, the connectors can be locked securely together.
The connection detecting connector may further comprise at least one guiding portion for hindering loose movements of the detector along a direction intersecting with moving directions of the detector while the detector is moved between the standby position and the detection position.
The detector preferably has at least one guidable portion to be guided by the guiding portion at a side of the resilient locking piece substantially opposite from the lock arm. Thus, the detector can move smoothly and securely along a specified path between the detection position and the standby position.
The guidable portion preferably is formed with a deformation space for avoiding interference with the resilient locking piece when the resilient locking piece is deformed in a direction to be disengaged from the lock arm.
The deformation space for the resilient locking piece takes advantage of the thickness of the guidable portion. Thus, the first connector can have a shorter height with respect to the resiliently deforming direction of the resilient locking piece as compared to a structure in which a space defined between a guidable portion and a resilient locking piece serves as a deformation space.
At least one locking surface engageable with the resilient locking piece is formed on the inner surface of the lock arm. Additionally, the housing is formed with a retainer-accommodating hole for at least partly accommodating a retainer for locking at least one terminal fitting at least partly inserted into the housing. The locking surface is substantially parallel with a mounting direction of the retainer into the retainer-accommodating hole. Thus, a mold for forming the locking surface and the one for forming the retainer accommodating hole can be removed in the substantially same direction. This enables the locking surface and the retainer-accommodating hole to be formed by one mold.
The invention also relates to a connection detecting connector assembly. The assembly preferably comprises a connection detecting connector as described above as a first connector. The assembly also comprises a second connector connectable with the first connector. The first and second connectors are locked in their connected state by engaging an outer side of the lock arm with the second connector with the first and second connectors connected with each other.
The second connector may comprise an auxiliary guiding portion for hindering loose movements of the detector along a direction intersecting with the moving directions of the detector while the detector is moved between the standby position and the detection position with the second connector connected with the first connector.
The detecting member preferably comprises a guidable portion to be guided by the guiding portion or the auxiliary guiding portion at a side of the resilient locking piece opposite from the lock arm, and the guidable portion is formed with a deformation space for avoiding an interference with the resilient locking piece when the resilient locking piece is resiliently deformed in such a direction as to be disengaged from the lock arm.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon reading the following detailed description and accompanying drawings. Even though embodiments are described separately, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.